Fluffy-Bluff Galaxy
Introduction Go back to Worlds and Their Galaxies Fluffy Bluff Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is the first appearance of the Cloud Flower. This galaxy features Cosmic Mario clones on a small planet covered mainly in water, as well as a Cosmic Guide. There is no Prankster Comet in this galaxy until the Green Stars are unlocked. Items Planets Starting Planet The starting planet is a large piece of land with many stone mountains and plain grass on their tops. The planet has also a great pond of water and some small buildings and gardens with flowers and trees. In the center of the planet there is a valley and a Black Hole. At the end of the valley is found a small field and a cliff covered by planks, which Mario uses to do the Wall Jump and reach a Launch Star at the top. Clouds found over the cliffs and in the valley can be used as platforms. Cloud Flowersappear proninently in this place. Pond Planet This small planet is almost covered by a large pond of water. There is a small piece of grass in a side of the planet and a wood platform on the other side. A Cloud Flower can be used to find a Comet Medal here. There are also Star Chips that must be picked to reform a Launch Star over the platform. The Planet is inhabited by the Cosmic Clones that mimic the plumber's actions. Stone Mountains Planet This large planet, very similar to the starting planet, has a rectangular piece of grass and a cliff of dirt that the plumber must climb to get to the upper part where he can find a field with a water pond and some large trees. Far away this piece of land, there is a set of floating rocky mountains with grassy tops that can only be accessed with the clouds spread in the air. A Black Hole is found in the middle of the two lands. Tower Planet This planet can be reached by feeding a Hungry Luma. It is a very tall triangular tower with clouds and platforms. The player must use the Cloud Flower to reach the top. It is interesting to note that a replica of this planet appears in the Chompworks Galaxy, but there is a Spring Mushroom provided to get to the top instead of a Cloud Flower, making it more difficult to reach the top. Stars (Missions) Search for the Toad Brigade Captain This mission begins with Mario arriving in the Starting planet. The plumber will find the Blue Toad of the Brigade wondering where is his captain, Toad. Mario must find a Cloud Flower in a water pond to use it and climb a cliff nearby. In Cloud form, Mario shouldn't touch water or else his cloudy powers will disappear. Going to the cliff, Mario will see some cloud platforms that can only be reached if he uses the Spin to create his own platforms with the Cloud form. Above the cliff, The plumber will see a long valley with a Black Hole in the center. More cloud platforms can be seen above the black hole, but again, it's needed to use the Cloud Flower to reach that spot. Before crossing the valley, a Midway Flag appears, and a Tip Network is able to help the Player how to cross the gap with the Cloud Flower. After reaching the platforms, Mario can see a small field at the end of the valley, and a Launch Starthat leads to the Pond planet. In the Pond planet, Mario has to pick the five Star Chips to reform the Launch Star while evading the imitating moves of three clones. After completing the star chips, the cosmic clones disappear and Mario can go to the Stone Mountains planet. There, he will find the Cosmic Spirit to complete the level for him, and another Midway Flag. The plumber needs to climb another cliff with the Cloud Flower, evading Pushy Walls to reach the top, where he finds a field with a pond and a large tree. Mario must go to the top of that tree using the trapeze found in one of its branches. There, the plumber will find Toad weary because a monkey challenged him to a race. Now, Mario must find the animal by crossing an extense gap from the tree with his Cloud powers and the platforms over it. After crossing the void, a group of mountains can be seen and one on them, surrounded by a cloud ring, the plumber arrives to meet The Chimp. Impressed how Mario could reach to his site, The Chimp rewards him with a Power Star. The Chimp's Stomp Challenge In this mission, Mario must stomp on multiple enemies within the time limit of two minutes to beat the Chimp's high score of 10,000. If Mario matches or beats The Chimp's score, then the Power Star will be his. One enemy stomped is worth 100 points, two enemies stomped in a row is worth 200, and three enemies stomped in row are worth 300. Coins are worth 100, Star Bits are worth 10 and a Life Mushroom or a 1-Up Mushroom is worth 1000 points. Every Planet has its Price This mission is a hidden star, and is accessed via Search for the Toad Brigade Captain. After Mario finds the Cloud Flower on the small circular 'island' in the pond, he must use it to reach the top of the nearby tree, where a Sling Star is located. This will sling Mario onto a large cloud, where he will find a Hungry Luma, and a ? Coin which will reveal 4 lines of 10 coins each, suggesting that the Hungry Luma is looking for coins, rather than Star Bits. After that, the player should go behind the tree that he was standing directly above. There will be a room with a ? Coin. The player should get as many as he can, as the Hungry Luma wants 100 coins. When the Hungry Luma is fed, he will turn into a pink Launch Star, which will then launch Mario to the final planet. The planet consists of wooden blocks sticking out of a tall building with a pointed top, and moving clouds, which move in either horizontal or vertical directions. Near the top are two rotating hexagonal logs. The star is located at the very top of the tower. Green Star 1 Green Star 1 is directly above where Mario or Luigi starts, and merely requires the use of a Cloud Flower. Green Star 2 Green Star 2 is located high above the small water pond across the second bridge. Mario or Luigi can reach the star with the aid of the nearby Cloud Flower. Green Star 3 Green Star 3 is located on the mountain left of the one that The Chimp is on.